Geradewegs ins Verderben
by Dairyu
Summary: Gollum gerät auf der Suche nach seinem Schatz auf einen Weg, den er sich niemals hätte träumen lassen ...
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Darkfic, Drama – was sonst? ;)  
Rating: MA für Gewalt/Depression – was anderes wird bei mir nicht so hoch gerated, sorry. ;)  
Anmerkung:  
Ach ja, bei Minas Morgul habe ich mich nicht sonderlich an Tolkiens Beschreibung gehalten:  
Puristen sehen bitte darüber hinweg, sonst müsste ich nämlich eine meiner anderen Storys  
ändern.  
Disclaimer: Hm, alles wie üblich unter der Herrschaft des Einen, der mir sicherlich die Ohren  
langziehen würde, für das, was ich mit einem seiner Charaktere anstelle – wenn er es noch  
könnte. ;)

 **Geradewegs ins Verderben**  
 **Kapitel 1**

"Nein! Nein! Tut uns nicht weh! Nicht mehr! Nein ..."  
Klagend und herzerweichend drangen diese Worte aus der Dunkelheit eines modrigen Verlieses  
irgendwo in den Tiefen eines gewaltigen Turmes. Das Wesen, welches sie wimmerte, hockte  
auf dem kalten, glitschigen Boden und sein dürrer Oberkörper schaukelte hin und her wie ein  
dünnes Schilfrohr im Wind. Das Geschöpf schluchzte und murmelte und dann begann es auf  
seinen zerschundenen Fingerknöcheln zu kauen – immer heftiger und immer wütender, bis  
Blut hervortrat, durch das zerbrechliche Knochen schimmerten.

"Nein! Nicht mehr ... Lasst uns in Ruhe!"  
Mit einem schrillen Aufheulen biss sich die Kreatur in den Arm, riss mit scharfen Zähnen ein  
Stück bleiches Fleisch heraus und spie es auf den Boden. Sofort raschelte es in einer Ecke und  
ein großer und unförmiger Schatten huschte hervor, packte den Fleischklumpen und  
verschwand ebenso schnell wieder im Dämmerlicht des Kerkers. Es gab ein unheimliches  
Gekreische und Gequietsche, sogar kehliges Knurren war zu vernehmen, als sich die großen  
Ratten, die in den Verliesen des Turmes hausten, um den unerwarteten, jedoch sehr  
willkommenen Leckerbissen zu streiten begannen. Aber die Unruhe dauerte nicht lange an und  
dann war das leise Schmatzen vieler Mäuler zu vernehmen, die sich am Fleische eines  
Unglücklichen und Verlorenen labten.

"Sollen sie es doch essen. Sollen sie uns essen! Dann sind wir frei!" murrte das elende Bündel  
auf dem modrigen Boden und kauerte sich zusammen, die dürren Arme schützend um einen  
ebenso dürren Leib geschlungen, der nun mit Blut besudelt wurde.  
Es kümmerte das Wesen nicht. So viele Male schon war Blut über seinen armseligen Körper  
geflossen, aus ungezählten Wunden; manche tief und schmerzhaft über das Maß hinaus,  
manche nur feine Schnitte, aber mit Messern zugefügt, die rostig und schmutzig waren, so  
dass die Wunden zu eitern begannen, und jede für sich Leid bedeutete, für Tage oder gar  
Wochen ...

Das Geschöpf glitt langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber. Es wünschte sich nichts  
sehnlicher als einen schönen Traum, in dem es wieder Zuhause war, in seiner vertrauten  
Umgebung, ohne Angst und Qualen, allein und frei.  
Frei! Wie süß dieses Wort klang, und wie bitter es war, zu wissen, dass es keine Freiheit mehr  
gab. Die schmalen Schultern der Kreatur erbebten und leise begann sie zu weinen – ein  
seltsamer Laut, denn es war lange her, dass Tränen das hässliche Gesicht des Wesens benetzt  
hatten. Wieder würde es keinen Traum geben, nur die schmerzliche Erinnerung an die  
Vergangenheit.  
Die Gedanken der Kreatur schweiften zurück in eine gar nicht allzu ferne Vergangenheit, sie  
sah sich selbst in bitterer Erkenntnis in ihr Verderben eilen ...

~~***~~

Tiefschwarze Nacht herrschte, als sich ein Schatten gebeugt und taumelnd durch karges Land  
fortbewegte, das sich meilenweit auftat und niemals enden wollte. Kein Mond leuchtete und  
auch keine Sterne, denn seit Jahren schon verdunkelten Wolken und schwarzer Rauch den  
Himmel über dem Gebiet am Schattengebirge, welches auf die große Ebene von Gorgoroth  
hinausführte.  
Nur das Leuchten des Orodruin erhellte die Nacht und warf einen Schein wie von Blut über das  
ganze Land Mordor.

Die Luft roch bitter und über alles hatte sich ein feiner gelber Staub gelegt, der nach Schwefel  
stank und der in Mund, Augen und Nase kroch, so dass jeder Atemzug schmerzte und das  
Sehen zur Qual wurde. Das kleine Lebewesen, denn ein solches war der gedrungene Schatten,  
murmelte vor sich hin – ein zufälliger Lauscher hätte Worte wie "Mein Schatzzz" vernommen –,  
während es lautlos über scharfe Felsen schlich, immer auf der Hut, wenn auch nicht wissend  
wovor.

Genausowenig wusste es den Weg. Es war schon lange unterwegs, unzählige Nächte hatte es  
auf Wanderschaft verbracht, wenn der Mond sein Antlitz verbarg oder in den Stunden, wenn  
die sanft leuchtende Scheibe hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Anfangs war das Wesen  
einer Spur gefolgt, die so deutlich war, wie eine Spur nur sein konnte. Aber dann war etwas  
Seltsames geschehen. Ein Hauch hatte das Herz des Geschöpfes berührt, ebenso seine Seele,  
und es vom Weg abkommen lassen – und eine Richtung gezeigt, in die niemand von sich aus  
ging, wenn er zu den freien Völkern Mittelerdes gehörte und auch nur den winzigen Rest eines  
eigenen Willens besaß.

Gollum jedoch hatte keinen eigenen Willen mehr. Er büßte ihn ein, als ein kleiner und  
unscheinbarer Ring in sein Leben trat und es fortan beherrschte, zum Mittelpunkt seines Seins  
wurde, zum alles Verschlingenden. Der Ring stahl Gollum den Willen und die Seele. Aber er  
nahm nicht nur, er gab auch ein wenig zurück.  
So schenkte er Gollum ein langes Leben.  
Doch was ist ein Leben wert, wenn es dem Bösen verfällt?  
Und wenn das Böse seine Diener so entlohnt, wie Gollum entlohnt werden sollte, als man ihn  
wenig später aufgriff - ein unerwarteter Eindringling, dem man die gebührende  
Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ ...

In den dunklen Stunden, die er allein in seinem Kerker saß und seine Wunden leckte,  
wanderten Gollums Gedanken so oft es ging nach draußen, hinaus aus dem Turm und dem  
verfluchten Land, in Gegenden, die er kannte und die er vermisste. Selbst den beschwerlichen  
Weg an die Grenzen Mordors, durch Gefahren und Unbill hindurch, würde er immer und immer  
wieder gehen, wenn es sein musste – denn alles war besser, als hier gefangen zu sein.  
Qualen wechselten sich ab mit Dunkelheit und Ruhe, nur um beim nächsten Mal noch  
schlimmer zu werden. Wenn Gollum gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er seinem Leben ein schnelles  
Ende bereitet, damit er seinen Peinigern entging, die ihn folterten und unnütze Fragen stellten,  
und die lachten, wenn er um Gnade winselte.

Aber Gollum fand nicht die Kraft und den Mut den letzten Schritt zu tun, und auch wenn beides  
vorhanden gewesen wäre, dann gab es da etwas, das stärker war als alle Verzweiflung und  
Schmerzen, und solange Gollum die Gewissheit hatte, das sein Schatz für ihn nicht verloren  
war, würde er weiterleben und nach seinem Besitz trachten. Er musste ihn wiederhaben, denn  
sonst fand sein gehetztes Gemüt keinen Frieden – er brauchte seinen Schatz, wie die Luft zum  
Atmen.

Sein ganzes Elend rührte daher, dass er seinen Schatz nicht mehr besaß.  
Und Schuld daran war Beutlin – der kleine, hinterhältige Betrüger!  
Gollum spie diesen Namen selbst in Gedanken nur voller Hass aus.  
Wenn er Beutlin erst gefunden hatte, dann würde Beutlin all die Qualen erleiden, die nun ihm –  
Gollum – angetan wurden. Und er würde Beutlin finden, eines Tages, so wie man ihn an der  
Grenze des Verfluchten Landes gefunden hatte ...


	2. Chapter 2

Lange Zeit hatte Gollum die Spur desjenigen verfolgt, den er unter dem Namen Beutlin kannte.  
Er war durch Landstriche gekommen, die im Lichte des Mondes ebenso lieblich waren, wie im  
Schein der hellen Sonne, und er hatte karge Ebenen durchstreift, die in Einsamkeit und Stille  
lagen, verlassen von allem Lebenden, nackt und tot. Manchmal hatte er sich menschlichen  
Siedlungen genähert, war vorsichtig um die Häuser geschlichen und hatte hier und da etwas  
Essbares gestohlen. Aber niemals hielt er sich länger als ein paar Stunden in der Nähe der  
Menschen auf, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn verabscheuen würden ob seiner Gestalt.

Er fürchtete sie und er hasste sie; mehr noch aber fürchtete er die Elben. Er hatte Angst vor  
ihrer Weisheit und ihrer Weitsicht, denn tief in seinem Inneren glomm eine winzige Flamme  
seines einstigen Selbst und nährte sich von Zweifeln und der Erkenntnis des Bösen, das von  
ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

So mied Gollum all jene, die in sein Herz blicken konnten oder die ihn hätten fangen können,  
er wollte weder den einen noch den anderen in die Hände fallen, denn dann wäre ihm die  
weitere Suche nach dem Ring verwehrt worden. So blieb er für die Lebenden verborgen – und  
die Toten hatten keinen Teil an ihm.  
Eines Nachts jedoch kam er vom Weg ab.

Er ließ die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges zu seiner Rechten und wandte sich nach Osten. Der  
Große Strom war kein Hindernis für Gollum, denn Schwimmen war schon immer eine seiner  
Leidenschaften gewesen, und nun trieb ihn etwas an, das ihm ausreichend Kräfte verlieh, um  
den Anduin zu durchqueren, dessen Wasser stark und reißend seinen Weg ins ferne Meer  
nahm.

Gollum war sich kaum bewusst, dass er die Fährte des Hobbits und seiner Begleiter schon vor  
mehr als einer Woche verloren hatte, denn das, was ihn zu sich zog, war dem Locken des  
Ringes sehr ähnlich – es vermittelte ein vertrautes Gefühl und versetzte Gollum in  
Hochstimmung. Sein Herz sehnte sich fast schmerzhaft nach dem Ring, und so war jeder  
Augenblick kostbar, der das Ende dieses Schmerzes näher brachte.

Gollum erreichte den Düsterwald, und im Schatten der mächtigen, uralten Bäume konnte er  
auch am Tage voran eilen, weil die Strahlen der Sonne das hohe Blätterdach kaum zu  
durchdringen vermochten. Und wenn ihre tastende Helligkeit sich doch einmal bis auf den mit  
Moos und Farnen bedeckten Boden vorwagte, dann machte Gollum einen Bogen um den  
Flecken aus Licht und verfluchte ihn.

Er kam im Laufe seiner Wanderung auch an einem finsteren, großen Gemäuer vorbei, dessen  
Wände aus schwarzem Stein waren und das auf einer Erhebung mitten in einer Lichtung stand.  
Die schmalen Fenster gewährten keinen Blick in das unheimliche Haus und Gollum versuchte  
nicht hineinzukommen, obwohl die Neugier ihn eine hohe Treppe bis zu einer gewaltigen Tür  
hatte erklimmen lassen. Das blanke Holz war frei von allen Zeichen des Alters, makellos und  
schön. Doch ein einziges Symbol, mit reinem Gold ausgelegt, war hinein geschnitzt worden  
und strahlte in einem eigenen Licht. Gollums Hände hatten das dunkle Holz und das  
schimmernde Gold berührt; und den Geist gespürt, der über allem herrschte. Er war vertraut  
und doch so anders, von namenloser Boshaftigkeit erfüllt und über jedes Maß erschreckend.

Die Gier nach dem Ring war ungeheuer stark in der unmittelbaren Nähe des seltsamen  
Gemäuers, aber Gollums Furcht überwog den Drang, die Tür zu öffnen und hinein zu  
schleichen, denn etwas war falsch. Ein Hauch lag auf der Lichtung, kalt und doch angenehm –  
er fühlte sich an wie der Schatz wenn Gollum ihn liebkost und getragen hatte, war jedoch  
zugleich feindselig, so als wolle er Gollums Gegenwart nicht dulden.

Seltsame Laute hallten durch das verwitterte Mauerwerk, wie hohe und dünne Stimmen, die  
ein Klagelied sangen. Sie erschütterten Gollum bis ins Mark seiner zerbrechlichen Knochen und  
er floh von dem fremden und verdammten Ort. Dieses eine Mal widerstand er den  
Verlockungen, die sein Hirn und sein Herz marterten.  
Doch es war nicht genug und es war zu spät ...

An der südlichen Grenze des Waldes verweilte Gollum einige Zeit. Seine Gedanken waren wirr  
und immer schneller kreisten sie um die Suche nach dem Ring, der sehr nah sein musste,  
wenn Gollum seinen Gefühlen trauen konnte. Etwas ließ ihn im Düsterwald verharren, während  
es ihn zugleich weiter nach Süden drängte – und dieser Drang war schließlich stärker.  
Gollum schlich sich des Nachts durch die Braunen Lande.

Die bleiche Scheibe des Mondes begleitete ihn; missmutig sah er manchmal hinauf, aber nun  
ertrug er das Licht; war er doch ganz anderen Unbillen ausgesetzt, seit er die Dunkelheit unter  
dem Blätterdach des Düsterwaldes hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Es war unendlich schwer für ihn geworden, Schutz zu finden vor dem Angesicht der Sonne, die  
ihn selbst durch dichte Wolken zu quälen vermochte. Nur wenige Sträucher gab es, und ihre  
kümmerlichen Blätter warfen kaum Schatten, sie waren klein und beinahe verdorrt. Auch  
Felsen fand Gollum nicht, unter denen er sich hätte verbergen können. So blieb ihm nur, im  
Morgengrauen in der lockeren Erde ein Loch zu scharren und hinein zu kriechen und sich mit  
dem ausgehobenen Boden zu bedecken, so gut es ging, die Augen zu schließen und zu warten,  
bis die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank. Auf diese Weise bekam er ein wenig Erholung von  
den Strapazen seiner Wanderung.

Die Braunen Lande trugen ihren Namen zu Recht. Das Gelände war trotz seiner Kargheit von  
einer ungesunden, bräunlichen Farbe – als habe einst ein Feuersturm alles Grün verbrannt und  
das Leben erstickt; zudem war es unwegsam und ließ einen Reisenden nur langsam  
vorankommen. Manchen Dorn musste Gollum sich aus seinen geschundenen Füßen ziehen und  
so manche Wunde trug er davon, die ein garstiger, vertrockneter Strauch ihm geschlagen  
hatte, wenn er nicht auf seine Schritte achtete. Aber nichts brachte ihn von seinem Weg nach  
Süden ab.

Selbst der Hunger nicht. Gollum hatte das letzte Mal im Düsterwald eine Mahlzeit zu sich  
genommen. Dort war ihm ein unachtsames Eichkätzchen in die Hände gefallen, er hatte es mit  
einem einzigen Griff getötet und roh verschlungen.  
In den Braunen Landen waren es nur noch Käfer, deren er habhaft werden konnte. Sie  
schmeckten scheußlich, selbst für seinen Gaumen, weil ihre Panzer hart und bitter waren, und  
ihr Fleisch trocken und ekelerregend. Sie sättigten ihn nicht und er fühlte seine Kräfte  
schwinden.

Dennoch hastete Gollum weiter nach Süden. Die Schwäche, die ihn immer häufiger überkam,  
ließ ihn nur dann und wann ein wenig langsamer werden. Er gönnte sich einzig die Ruhe, die  
ihm das Tageslicht aufzwang; aber sie war kaum erquickend, weil er sehnsüchtig darauf  
wartete, dass die Stunden vergingen und er seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte.

Er fühlte sich einsam und verlassen, wie lange nicht mehr. Jahrhunderte hatte er unter dem  
Nebelgebirge verbracht, bar jeder Berührung mit anderen denkenden Kreaturen. Doch das war  
ihm gleichgültig gewesen und seine Einsamkeit war ihm nicht ins Bewusstsein gedrungen,  
denn er hatte seinen Schatz besessen. Der Ring hatte ihm zugehört, wenn er sprach und wenn  
Gollum ganz angestrengt gelauscht hatte, dann waren die Worte des Ringes für ihn so deutlich  
vernehmbar gewesen, das er glaubte, einen guten Freund bei sich zu haben. Er hatte den Ring  
berühren können und seine Wärme in der düsteren Kälte des Nebelgebirges genossen und sich  
geborgen gewusst.

Jetzt setzte ihm die Einsamkeit fast körperlich zu. War der Düsterwald noch von vielerlei Leben  
erfüllt gewesen, so zeichneten sich die Braunen Lande durch sein völliges Fehlen aus. Kein  
Vogel zog seine Bahnen am wolkenverhangenen Himmel, kein Reh streifte umher, nicht einmal  
eine Maus ließ das spärliche braune Gras rascheln.  
Gollum war vollkommen allein ...

Bis er das erste Mal seit ungezählten Tagen auf andere Lebewesen traf. Schon von Weitem  
vernahm er die groben Stimmen einer Gruppe Orks, die unterwegs war und halbherzig ihrer  
Aufgabe als Patrouille nachging. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt über die sich weit  
erstreckende Ebene zu kommen, die auf die Dagorlad führte, und die am Morannon endete.  
Weder Menschen noch Elben waren derart töricht. Sie verirrten sich nicht an das Schwarze Tor,  
denn der Pesthauch des Bösen lag über dem Land Mordor und vergiftete die, die er einhüllte.  
Die Klugen mieden das Gebiet seit der Zeit des Letzten Bündnisses – vielleicht in der Hoffnung,  
das Land möge seinen Frieden finden, vielleicht aber auch, weil sie fürchteten, dass das Böse  
nur ruhte, und das es besser war, es nicht zu stören oder gar wieder zu wecken.

Ganz gleich welchen Grund sie alle hatten, sie hielten sich fern. So entging es den scharfen  
Augen der Elben und auch denen der Menschen, dass sich andere Wesen aufmachten, um das  
Verfluchte Land zu betreten ...  
Finsteres Gezücht war es, aber auch Menschen aus Harad und anderen südlichen Landen, die  
sich von Sauron hatten verführen lassen und die furchtlose Krieger für seine wachsenden  
Heere stellten.

Auch Gollum zog es dorthin. Es spielte keine Rolle für ihn, dass er nicht wusste, an welchen Ort er ging. Er dachte nicht mehr über seinen Weg nach, hinterfragte nicht, ob es der richtige  
war ...  
Nur eines schien wichtig: ein unerschütterliches Wissen – hinter den schwarzen Bergen lag die  
Erfüllung all seiner Wünsche! Dort würde er seinen Schatz finden.

Er wich den Orks aus, umschlich ihr Lagerfeuer so lautlos, dass ihre Ohren ihn nicht  
vernahmen. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Fleisch, das über dem Feuer hing und  
köstlich duftete, aber er konnte nicht wagen, etwas davon zu stehlen, wenn die Orks zur Ruhe  
gekommen waren. Er wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, selbst im Magen einer der  
schmutzigen Kreaturen zu landen, wenn sie ihn erwischten. Vielleicht würden sie ihn auch  
foltern ...

Gollum hatte lange in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges verborgen gelebt, und auch als er noch  
unter der Sonne weilte, hatte er niemals einen Ork gesehen, aber es gab genug Geschichten  
über diese Wesen. Gollum kannte sie alle, denn als er jung, als er noch Smeágol gewesen war,  
hatte er den Erzählungen aus alten Tagen mit einem wohligen Schauer gelauscht. Keine der  
Geschichten hatte die Wahrheit wirklich getroffen, wie Gollum jetzt feststellen musste. Die  
Orks waren laut, grob und roh. Sie zankten sich untereinander, trugen zerissene Gewänder,  
starrten vor Schmutz und stanken erbärmlich. Sie geiferten sich an und fanden nichts dabei, in  
der Nähe ihres eigenen Dreckes zu verharren. Einzig die Waffen, die sie trugen, waren neu und  
scharf, und ihre Lederharnische eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit.

Gollum erhaschte einen Blick auf das Zeichen, das jeder Ork auf der Brustplatte seines  
Harnisches trug: ein rotes Auge – mit einer geschlitzten Pupille wie die einer Katze – in einem  
kleinen Kranz aus Flammen. Es wirkte erschreckend lebendig, fast so, als würde es sich jeden  
Moment regen und Ausschau halten. Gollum erschauerte, dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los  
und machte sich lautlos davon.

Die Spur der Orks war deutlich zu sehen, sie führte schnurstracks nach Süden, auf die große  
Gebirgskette zu, die Gollum sich zum Ziel gewählt hatte.  
Er wollte dem zertrampelten Weg nicht folgen. Eine Gruppe Orks konnte leicht zu einer zweiten  
werden, und je mehr von ihnen in seiner Nähe waren, desto eher konnten sie ihn entdecken.  
Also beschloss Gollum, sich einige Zeit weiter gen Westen zu halten.


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten beiden Tage blieb die Umgebung karg und unwirtlich, aber der harte Boden  
wurde allmählich weicher, bis er sich schließlich in einen Morast verwandelt hatte, der Gollum  
weit über die Knöchel reichte. Das Fortkommen war mit jeder Stunde schwerer und Gollum  
spürte Müdigkeit von seinen Gliedern Besitz ergreifen. Sie verstärkte seine Schwäche und er  
schleppte sich nur noch dahin. Die blasse Sonne über ihm schien spöttisch zuzusehen, und  
durch ihre Strahlen sein Elend noch zu verstärken. Dann und wann sah er hinauf, aber er fand  
nicht mehr die Kraft, die gelbe Scheibe zu verfluchen; er ertrug ihr Licht, das ihm gleißender  
erschien als jemals zuvor.

Gegen Nachmittag verdunkelten Wolken ihr helles Antlitz und den bleiernen Himmel, Donner  
begann zu grollen und bald zuckten unzählige Blitze durch die schwüle Luft. Regen fiel – erst  
sanft und in vereinzelten Tropfen, dann in einem wahren Sturzbach.  
Gollum hielt inne, er begrüßte den Regen, brachte er doch Erfrischung mit sich und löschte den  
Durst, kühlte seine bleiche Haut, die von der Sonne verbrannt worden war und schmerzte, als  
fresse sich ein Feuer in das geschundene Fleisch.

Wie von einem fremden Willen beherrscht tasteten Gollums schlanke Finger über die  
nässenden Wunden auf seinem Körper, der daraufhin Wellen des Schmerzes aussandte.  
Gollum zog die Hand zurück, er wimmerte und klagte leise. Früher war er stark gewesen, hatte  
keinen Schmerz gekannt und die Wunden, die er sich in seinem düsteren Unterschlupf unter  
dem Nebelgebirge unweigerlich zugezogen hatte, waren verheilt, kaum dass sie sein Fleisch  
versehrt hatten.

Nun war alles anders, und er hasste seine jämmerliche Gestalt, die ihm Pein bereitete.  
Nach einiger Zeit belebte das Wasser Gollums Geist ein wenig, so dass er sich zum ersten Mal  
seit langem bewusst umsah. Um ihn herum war das Land nicht mehr braun, sondern grau  
geworden – noch trostloser und feindseliger, als bisher. Und vor ihm lag eine Ebene in der  
trübe Tümpel das dumpfe Tageslicht spiegelten, aufgewühlt von schweren Regentropfen und  
heftigen Böen eines gnadenlosen Ostwindes.

Sie waren wie Tausende von Augen in der ausgemergelten Erde, niemals ruhend und alles sehend.  
Verkümmerte Sumpfgräser säumtendie Wasserlöcher, hier und da ein Strauch; aber es gab nicht einen einzigen Baum oder eine einzige Blume, auch keine Erhebung oder gar Fels. Das Land atmete einen Geruch von Fäulnis  
und Verwesung aus, so als habe der Tod seine Klauen auf es gelegt und würde es qualvoll  
zugrunde richten.

Gollum setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, es widerstrebte ihm, den Sumpf zu betreten; aber  
dies war der einzige Weg für ihn, mit dem sich weitere Tage der Verzögerung vermeiden  
ließen. Er war zu sehr von seiner ursprünglichen Richtung abgewichen, nur um den Orks nicht  
zu begegnen – nun musste er dieses Zugeständnis an die Vorsicht mit den  
Unannehmlichkeiten seiner Umgebung bezahlen.

Vorsichtig kroch Gollum zu einem der Tümpel und starrte hinein. Zuerst sah er nichts, aber  
dann beruhigte sich das Wasser und er konnte bis auf den Grund blicken, der sehr nah sein  
musste. Metall glitzerte ihm entgegen; ein Schwert war es, schartig und uralt, doch ließ sich  
seine Schärfe und Schönheit immer noch erahnen.

Neugierig streckte Gollum die Hand aus. Das Wasser war von einer seltsamen Wärme und  
Beschaffenheit. Es teilte sich nur widerwillig und war weich, fast als streiche ein feines Tuch  
über die Haut, und überrascht stellte Gollum fest, wie tief der Tümpel tatsächlich war, denn er  
konnte das Schwert nicht erreichen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Missmutig gab er nach einer Weile auf. Es war Zeit, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen – er  
wollte zurück nach Süden gelangen, auf die Bergkette zu, die in weiter Ferne lag, durch die  
Regenschleier kaum noch zu erkennen.  
Gollum suchte sich sorgfältig einen Pfad zwischen den Tümpeln hindurch, denn der Boden  
wurde mit jeder Meile trügerischer; wo er fest schien, versank der Fuß in einem einzigen  
Augenblick und der Körper wurde hinabgezogen, wo er unpassierbar aussah, gab es festen  
Halt.

Gollum merkte sich jeden Schritt, den er tat, denn vielleicht war er gezwungen, den  
gefährlichen Pfad durch die Sümpfe ein zweites Mal zu beschreiten.  
Die Nacht brach herein, und Gollum wurde noch langsamer, teils aus Vorsicht, teils auch, weil  
sein Magen nach Nahrung verlangte und der Hunger seine Glieder wieder schwer werden ließ.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit zwang ihn ein stechender Schmerz in den Eingeweiden zum Halten, mühsam  
rang er dann nach Luft und konnte sich nur unter Qualen weiter schleppen.

Aus dem Osten kroch die Dunkelheit mit Macht heran und auf den wolkenverhangenen Tag  
folgte eine sternenlose Nacht. Aber die Lichter am Himmel, die sich hinter einer tiefen  
Schwärze verbargen, fanden ihr Spiegelbild auf Erden!  
Überall züngelten unzählige kleine Flämmchen auf, und bald war aus den Sümpfen ein Meer  
aus sanfter Helligkeit geworden.

Verwirrt verfolgte Gollum dieses Schauspiel und nicht wenig verwundert bemerkte er, dass die  
Flammen, wie von Kerzen ausgestrahlt, direkt aus den Tümpeln schienen. Vorsichtig näherte  
er sich dem Wasser, und wie schon einmal sah er hinein.  
Er blickte in das Antlitz eines Menschen! Bleiche Augen betrachteten ihn aufmerksam und ein  
schmaler Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Gollum zurück.

Es gab nicht mehr viel auf der Welt, das sein Herz mit Angst zu erfüllen vermochte; aber der  
Mensch im Wasser gehörte dazu. Er weckte in Gollum eine tief vergrabene Furcht, obwohl sein  
Anblick nicht im Geringsten beängstigend war. Aber er schien eine Warnung zu sein, ein  
untrügliches Zeichen dafür, den eingeschlagenen Weg zu verlassen und umzukehren, solange  
es noch möglich war.

Aufgeregt taumelte Gollum zwischen den Tümpeln hin und her, ohne ihnen zu nahe zu  
kommen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, und das Gefühl der Angst begann ihm die Kehle  
zuzuschnüren. Er war hilflos und allein. Wenn sein Schatz doch bei ihm wäre! Der Ring hätte  
ihn nicht im Stich gelassen. Er hätte ihn einfach auf einen Finger gleiten lassen und wäre  
unbehelligt durch den Sumpf gewandert.

Unwillkürlich streckte Gollum die Hand aus, an der er den Ring getragen hatte, wenn es  
notwendig war, und plötzlich durchströmte Wärme seine Finger. Er fühlte den schnellen Schlag  
seines Herzen langsamer und seinen hastigen Atem ruhiger werden. Seine Furcht verschwand  
und Gollum lächelte. Sein Schatz mochte weit weg sein, aber der Ring hatte ihn nicht  
vergessen; nicht einmal an einem Ort wie diesem.

Gollums Lebensgeister erwachten und erstarkten in dem Maße, wie seine Angst verebbte und  
die Macht über ihn verlor. Er fühlte sich zunehmend sicherer und Faszination und Neugier  
ergriffen von ihm Besitz. Sie ließen Gollum langsam an den Rand des Tümpels zurückkehren,  
in den er vor kurzem geblickt hatte. Schauer der Erwartung rieselten ihm über den mageren  
Rücken, während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte – aber auch ein erhebendes Gefühl  
stellte sich ein, ein verwirrendes Verlangen hinter das Geheimnis der Gestalt im Wasser zu  
kommen.

Gollum wusste, dass sie noch dort war, als er sich hinab beugte und wieder in den Tümpel sah.  
Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, und nun begann sie sich zu bewegen, eine knochige Hand hob sich  
und bedeutete Gollum mit einer Geste, zu ihr hinunterzusteigen. Sie lud ihn ein, und Gollum  
spürte, wie ein Zauber zu wirken begann, der seinen Verstand vernebeln würde.  
Das konnte und durfte er nicht zulassen! Nur sein Schatz hatte das Recht ihn zu verführen ...

Wütend riss er sich vom Anblick des menschlichen Bildes los, ergriff ein Büschel Sumpfgras  
und warf es mit einem zornigen Schrei nach vorne. Wasser spritzte in einer Fontäne aus dem  
Tümpel, ein hässliches Zischen ertönte und ein übelriechender Dunst erfüllte die Luft, dann  
war es still wie zuvor.

Gollums Wut verrauchte, und mit ihr jedes andere Gefühl, das ihn vor wenigen Augenblicken  
noch beherrscht hatte. Als er ein drittes Mal in den Tümpel hineinsah, konnte er dem Gesicht  
im Wasser mit Gleichmut begegnen. Enttäuscht musste er jedoch feststellen, dass dort unten  
nur ein halb zerschmetterter Totenschädel war, durch dessen leere Augenhöhlen sich  
Schlingpflanzen wanden. Von Schlick fast verborgen lagen die Knochen eines Mannes, dessen  
Rippen noch von einem Brustpanzer verhüllt wurden, auf dem Grund des Tümpels. Die alten  
Gebeine ruhten schon lange hier, so wie ungezählte andere, die in der Großen Schlacht des  
Letzten Bündnisses und den Kämpfen danach auf der Dagorlad gefallen waren.

Die Seelen der Krieger waren hier gefangen und lockten Arglose und Unvorsichtige hinab in die  
ewige Nacht des Todes, denn den kurzen Moment, in dem die warmen Körper der Lebenden  
noch die Flamme des Seins in sich trugen, wenn das Wasser sie aufnahm, waren die  
Verdammten eins mit ihnen, und der grausamen und unerbittlichen Einsamkeit entrissen, die  
sie seit Menschenaltern umfing.

"Kein Zauber mehr", murmelte Gollum nach einer Weile, und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen  
verfiel er in die alte Gewohnheit mit sich selbst zu sprechen. "Garstige Menschen, schaden  
wollen sie uns. Aber wir werden es ihnen vergelten! Ja, vergelten. Jetzt ..." Mit diesen Worten  
sprang Gollum schnell und geschickt in das Wasser des Tümpels, er wirbelte Morast auf und  
tastete sich blind bis an den Grund. Dort fanden seine Hände, was er suchte – und wenige  
Augenblicke später tauchte er wieder auf. Zufrieden besah er sich den langen Knochen, den er  
erhascht hatte und der vollkommen glatt war. Auch war er weich durch das Wasser, so dass  
Gollum nicht die geringste Mühe hatte, ihn entzweizubrechen und mit seinen scharfen Zähnen  
zu zernagen.

Sein karges Mahl nahm wenig Zeit in Anspruch und gestärkt machte Gollum sich schließlich  
wieder auf, er kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Lichter und die Gesichter von Elben und  
Menschen, und die Hände, die ihm in flehenden Gesten entgegengestreckt wurden. All das  
hatte keine Gewalt mehr über ihn. Er wusste um das Nichtsein der Gestalten und konnte ihre  
Jämmerlichkeit verlachen. Was waren sie denn weiter als bleiche Knochen, beseelt von den  
Geistern der Verdammten? Sie bettelten nach einem Fünkchen Leben und Wärme und würden  
beides doch niemals erlangen können.

Mit Sorgfalt setzte Gollum seinen Weg fort. Die Lichter der Toten waren von da an jede Nacht  
bei ihm, doch versuchte keiner mehr ihn zu locken. Nur ihre traurigen Augen verfolgten ihn,  
doch er kümmerte sich nicht um ihr Elend. Kalten Blutes holte er sich Knochen, wenn der  
Hunger ihn überkam, und in der Tiefe seines verdorbenen Herzens glühte ein winziges Licht  
der Freude, gespeist aus dem Wissen, dass auch andere Wesen auf der Welt leiden mussten.  
Nach dem Verlust des Ringes hatte Gollum geglaubt, es gäbe niemanden, der eine größere  
Pein zu erdulden habe, als er selber – dankbar ließ er sich eines Besseren belehren.

Die Tage vergingen wie die Nächte, ereignislos und eintönig; einzig die Kette der Berge rückte  
näher und nach einem langen Marsch stand Gollum endlich im Morgengrauen eines Tages, der  
schwül und unangenehm zu werden versprach, am Rande der Totensümpfe, deren Gestank  
ihm in der Nase hing und gegen den die Luft über der Ebene vor dem Morannon nahezu lieblich  
war.


	4. Chapter 4

Voll widerwilliger Faszination sah Gollum über die Ebene zu dem Gebirgszug hin, der jetzt zum  
Greifen nahe war. Er brauchte vielleicht noch drei Stunden, dann hatte er ihn erreicht. Seine  
scharfen Augen wurden von der gähnenden Schwärze angezogen, die die Berge genau vor ihm  
durchschnitt. Im fahlen Licht des Morgens fiel es ihm zunächst schwer zu erkennen, was es  
war, aber als sich ein wenig Helligkeit durch die dichten Wolken kämpfte, sah er, dass es ein  
Tor war - so gewaltig und ehrfurchtgebietend, dass Gollum der Atem stockte. Nach und nach  
gelang es ihm, Einzelheiten auszumachen, und so wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ans Ende seines  
Weges gekommen war: das Tor wurde bewacht, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und auch wenn  
dies nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte er niemals hindurch gelangen können, denn ihm fehlte die  
Kraft eines Riesen, um es zu öffnen.

Aber er musste in das Land, das sich hinter dem Tor auftat! Sein Ring rief ihn mit immer  
drängenderer Stimme; doch sie kam von jenseits des Gebirges, hatte dort ihren Ursprung, wo  
der Himmel glühte, als stände er in Flammen.  
Langsam ließ Gollum sich zu Boden gleiten, seine Glieder waren unendlich schwer. Er war so  
weit gekommen und doch blieb sein Schatz unerreichbar für ihn, hinter einem schwarzen  
Ungetüm aus Eisen verborgen. Gollum spürte den Ring stärker denn je und auch seine Gier  
nach dem schönen Gold war so groß wie nie zuvor. Voller Verzweiflung saß er da, grub seine  
dürren Hände in den harten Boden, bis sie bluteten, fluchte und jammerte und verfiel  
schließlich in ein finsteres Grübeln. Erst als die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach rührte er sich  
wieder. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben, und wenn er  
über das Gebirge kletterte!

Gollum schlug einen weiten Bogen nach Westen, nutzte jede Deckung, die er fand und schlich  
langsam voran. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass ihn vom Tor aus niemand mehr erblicken  
konnte, wandte er sich schnurstracks den hohen Bergen zu.  
Er verbrachte Tage damit, nach Felsspalten oder Pässen Ausschau zu halten, die ihm Zutritt  
gewähren würden, aber seine Suche blieb erfolglos. Allein sein Mut und seine Entschlossenheit  
sanken nicht. Er bezwang seine Ungeduld, und Zuversicht erfasste sein Herz, während er  
seinen Weg die Gebirgskette entlang nach Süden fortsetzte.

So schlich Gollum sich durch Ithilien, lautlos wie der Nebel, der an einem Herbsttag über das  
Wassers eines Sees gleitet. Seine Vorsicht war berechtigt, denn hier, an der Grenze nach  
Mordor, waren die Menschen auf der Hut. Waldläufer durchstreiften das Gebiet - wachen Auges  
und Ohres, damit ihnen keine Regung aus dem Osten entging, dessen Dunkel böse Kreaturen  
ausspie, die mordeten und dann verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren: unerkannt, aber  
Furcht und Verzweiflung zurücklassend.

Einige der Dúnedain und eine kleine Schar Recken aus den Reihen der Krieger von Minas Tirith  
hatten in Osgiliath ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, der alten und ersten Hauptstadt des Reiches  
Gondor. Dort, zwischen den Ruinen, die die einstige Schönheit der Stadt noch erahnen ließen,  
lebten diese Getreuen, seit der Truchsess Boromir die Orks vor Jahren aus Osgiliath vertrieben  
hatte. Gollum sah die Stadt, aber er hielt sich fern von ihr. In Ithilien fand er, was er brauchte,  
so dass er nicht stehlen musste. Gegen die Wochen des Hungers und der Qual war die  
Wanderung durch diese Gegend eine wahre Wonne, tat sich hier doch ein schier unendlich  
gedeckter Tisch vor ihm auf, und so konnte er sich erholen. Er jagte Hasen und Vögel, Fische  
aus klaren, kleinen Bächen, labte sich am Honig der Wildbienen und an schmackhaften Beeren.  
Er kam wieder zu Kräften, bewegte sich des Nachts und schlief am Tage in kleinen Erdhöhlen  
oder unter dichtem Gestrüpp, verborgen und geschützt.

Dann und wann vernahm er leise Schritte und sah vermummte Gestalten fast lautlos durch das  
ausgedehnte Waldgebiet streifen, das sich am Fuße des Schattengebirges auf unzählige Meilen  
hin erstreckte. Gollum nahm an, dass es Menschen waren, denn sie hatten einen hohen und  
schlanken Körper - nicht gedrungen und krummbeinig wie die Orks - und trugen große Bögen  
und lange Schwerter mit sich. Gollum verhielt sich in ihrer Gegenwart vollkommen still, er  
wagte kaum zu atmen und war erleichtert, wenn sich die unbekannten Krieger entfernten. Sie  
hinterließen kaum sichtbare Spuren; dafür waren die Fährten der Orks umso deutlicher zu sehen,  
so dass Gollum den kleinen Horden, die den Menschen zum Trotz in Ithilien  
herumstreiften, ausweichen konnte, ohne viel Mühe dadurch zu haben.

Noch immer suchte er nach einem Weg über das Gebirge, und als er eines Nachts auf einen  
Fluss stieß, dessen Wasser in einem bleichen Schein schimmerte und in dessen Licht er eine  
alte Straße erkannte, die sich an das Gebirge schmiegte und sich schmal aber stetig nach oben  
wand, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Hier gab es einen Pfad den er nehmen konnte, um an  
sein Ziel zu gelangen. Verwittert und offenbar seit Jahrhunderten sich selbst überlassen, aber  
immer noch gut begehbar und für einen geschickten Kletterer, wie Gollum es war, keine  
ernsthafte Herausforderung.

In den Stunden vor Mitternacht wagte er mit neuem Mut den Aufstieg. Die Luft gewann an  
angenehmer Kühle, je höher Gollum kam, und roch würzig. Nach einer Weile tauchte ein Licht  
vor Gollum auf. Es schwebte weit über ihm und verwundert besah er es sich. Lange Zeit blieb  
er reglos, denn das Licht konnte auf Menschen oder Orks hindeuten; aber es veränderte sich  
nicht, zudem war es seltsam bleich, nicht einladend wie die Flammen eines großen  
Lagerfeuers, eher unnahbar wie das Licht des Mondes. Es leuchtete stetig in einer blassen  
Farbe, und Gollum sah schließlich keine Gefahr mehr darin. Er begrüßte den Schein sogar, war  
er doch ein guter Wegweiser in der finsteren Nacht, die selbst Gollums Augen nur schwer zu  
durchdringen vermochte.

Mit schnellen, aber gezielten Schritten kam er voran - dennoch dauerte der Aufstieg geraume  
Zeit. Die Dunkelheit war wie ein ruhiges Meer um Gollum, sie hüllte ihn ein, strich mit kalten  
Fingern über sein Gesicht und flüsterte mit fremden Stimmen in seinen empfindlichen Ohren.  
Er erschauerte und wünschte sich, wenigstens dann und wann die Laute zu vernehmen, die es  
in der Nacht gab. Aber nichts regte sich, kein Flügelschlag, kein Tappen kleiner Füße oder das  
Zirpen einer Grille ...

Fast verzweifelt griff Gollum nach unten auf den Weg und erhaschte einen Stein. Mit großer  
Wucht schleuderte er ihn, so dass der Stein rechts von ihm in der Finsternis verschwand.  
Gollum lauschte lange Zeit, doch hören konnte er nichts. Der Abgrund neben ihm war tief und  
geheimnisvoll, keine Regung schien dem Dunkel entlockt werden zu können. Mit Unbehagen  
wanderte Gollum weiter. Nach der Lebendigkeit Ithiliens, die er vor wenigen Stunden noch  
durchstreift hatte, war das finstere und tote Gebirge, das er erklomm, ein erschreckender  
Gegensatz. Und auch das kleine Licht, welches ihm den Weg wies, kam ihm mit einem Male  
nicht mehr einladend und harmlos vor.

Aber Gollum wollte und konnte seinen Vorsatz, das Bergmassiv zu überqueren, nicht  
verwerfen. Der innere Drang war zu mächtig geworden, als das Gefühle oder kluge Gedanken  
gegen ihn hätten bestehen können.  
So folgte Gollum dem Pfad ins Ungewisse, in der Hoffnung, bald seinen Schatz wieder in den  
Händen zu halten.  
Ganz schwach begann der schmale Weg vor Gollums Augen zu leuchten je weiter er ihm folgte  
und je höher er kam, und so wie der Weg sich offenbarte, zeigte sich auch das bleiche Licht  
immer deutlicher, bis es eine helle Säule in der Nacht war.

Mit Neugier und Faszination sah Gollum wenig später, das der Ursprung des Lichtes ein großer  
und schlanker Turm war, der sich mächtig über die Mauern einer alten Stadt erhob. Auch sie  
leuchteten schwach, fast so, als streiften Nebelfetzen um das verwitterte Gestein. Aber dieser  
Schein war bei weitem nicht so hell, wie der des Turmes.  
Gollum empfand plötzlich Furcht, und er kauerte sich auf dem Weg nieder, lauschte  
angestrengt in die Ferne, wartete auf Stimmen oder die Geräusche von Füßen, das Klirren von  
Waffen ...

Immer wieder zog der Turm seine Augen an. Obwohl die Fenster dunkel und leer waren,  
konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass unsichtbare Augen auf ihn hinunter starrten,  
dass irgendwer genau wusste, dass vor der Stadt ein Geschöpf auf einem längst vergessenen  
Weg ausharrte.  
Doch als lange Zeit nichts geschah, fasste Gollum schließlich wieder Mut und schlich sich  
vorsichtig weiter.

So kam er nach Minas Morgul, das einst Minas Ithil gewesen war. Von der ursprünglichen Stadt  
war nichts weiter geblieben als der Turm, eingestürzte Häuser und verwilderte Gärten. Aber  
die starke und wehrhafte Mauer zeigte sich wie eh und je. Sorgfältig wurde sie instand  
gehalten. Ein breites Tor hatte man in sie geschlagen, aus Eisen und mit Sternensilber verstärkt, vor dem eine gewaltige Steinplatte einen Felseinschnitt überspannte, der wie ein  
natürlicher Graben war.

Das Tor führte auf einen befestigten Weg, der einer Heerschar Platz zu bieten vermochte.  
Große Kräfte waren am Werk gewesen und hatten diesen zweckmäßigen Zugang erschaffen,  
der ein schnelles Kommen und Gehen ermöglichte, denn Minas Morgul war mitnichten  
verlassen. Der Turm, dem die Feste ihren Namen verdankte, gehörte den mächtigsten Dienern  
des Dunklen Herrschers; und seine Bewohner waren häufig in Eile, wenn der Ruf ihres Meisters  
sie aufscheuchte.

Auch zahlreiche Orks befanden sich in der alten Stadt. Sie bevölkerten die weitreichenden  
Kellergewölbe, die wie ein unterirdisches Netz von Haus zu Haus gingen und den Menschen  
von damals gute Dienste geleistet hatten. Jetzt hausten die Morgul-Orks darin. Sie wiederum  
unterstanden den Nazgûl, die sie zum Schrecken der immer weniger werdenden Menschen  
Ithiliens auf Raubzüge schickten, damit der Blutdurst der Orks gestillt und zugleich verstärkt  
wurde.

Gollums Augen folgten dem Weg, der in langen Windungen hinab in das Tal des Morgulduin  
führte, bis er im Dunkel verschwand. Er hatte den alten Aufgang gefunden, der einst zur Stadt  
führte, den man aber hatte verfallen lassen, weil er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Er lag ein  
gutes Stück höher als die neue Straße, deren Gefälle sie schnell nach unten führte, und  
schmiegte sich linker Hand an den Fels, der das Morgul-Tal nach Norden hin begrenzte.  
Am Ende des Weges fand Gollum eine verwitterte Zugbrücke. Sie war heruntergelassen und  
hing an rostigen Ketten. Genau in der Mitte hatte sie etwas mit großer Wucht getroffen, so  
dass ihre dicken Holzbohlen zersplittert waren. Regen und Wind hatten dem Holz Jahrhunderte  
lang zugesetzt, Fäulnis war hineingekrochen und hatte es aufgeweicht - aber es stammte noch  
aus einer Zeit, in der alle Bäume stark und mächtig gewesen waren; selbst ihr Holz vermochte  
viele Menschenalter zu überdauern.

Zwischen dem Fels, auf dem Gollum stand und dem zerborstenen Ende der Brücke gähnte der  
Abgrund der Felsspalte, die sich vor der gesamten Stadtmauer erstreckte.  
Doch dies hatte man nicht für ausreichend befunden, ungebetene Gäste fernzuhalten.  
Das Tor, das einstmals Einlass in die Stadt gewährt hatte, war mit großen Steinquadern  
verschlossen worden, so dass es kein Durchkommen mehr gab.

Gollum stand da und betrachtete die alte Zugbrücke im geisterhaften Licht der Stadtmauer und  
des Turmes. Er scheute sich davor, ein Stück seines Weges wieder zurückzugehen und sich  
eine Stelle zu suchen, die er hinabklettern konnte, damit er auf die neue Straße gelangte, um  
dort sein Glück zu versuchen. Er hätte die Mauer neben dem Tor erklimmen können, aber der  
Gedanke daran weckte Furcht in ihm. Auch wenn sich in der alten Stadt nichts regte, wollte er  
sie nicht von diesem Tor aus betreten.

Doch die Aussicht, über die Spalte zu springen, war nicht weniger beängstigend. Gollum wurde  
hin und her gerissen von dem Verlagen, in die Stadt zu kommen, um den Weg fortsetzen zu  
können und seiner Angst vor dem Abgrund, und dem, was vielleicht hinter der Mauer lauerte.  
Aber hinein und hindurch musste er, denn er glaubte fest daran, dass sein Weg hinter der  
Stadt weiterging, auf die Gipfel des Schattengebirges und schließlich wieder hinunter.  
Gollums Schultern strafften sich, als er endlich einen Entschluss fasste.

Die kräftigen Muskeln seiner Beine kamen ihm nun zu Gute, sie stießen ihn vom Boden ab und  
mit einem flachen Sprung erreichte er die Zugbrücke; ihre morschen Bretter knarrten und sie  
schwankte gefährlich - doch Gollum war behände und leicht. Mit zwei weiteren, großen Sätzen  
war er bis an das zugemauerte Stadttor gelangt und warf sich vorwärts. Seine langen Finger  
fanden Halt in den schmalen Fugen der Steinquader und so konnte er sich langsam  
hinaufziehen und dann seitwärts auf die Mauer klettern. Erschöpft und zitternd hielt er auf der  
Mauerkrone inne, kauerte sich zusammen und wartete, bis sein Atem wieder ruhig ging und  
sein Herz aufhörte wild zu schlagen.

Das Knarren der Brücke verstummte nach einer Weile; Gollum war es entsetzlich laut  
erschienen. Hastig sah er sich um, während er nach unten auf den Wehrgang glitt und ihm  
geduckt folgte. Dann krabbelte er einen steinernen Aufgang von vielen Stufen hinunter und  
verharrte eine Weile vor der Treppe. Kein Laut war zu hören und auch keine Bewegung zu  
sehen; einzig das geisterhafte Licht des Turmes strahlte kalt über allem.

Schaudernd setzte Gollum sich in Bewegung. Er vermeinte durch eine Stadt der Toten zu  
gehen, fast konnte er sie sehen, die einstigen Herren, wie sie die Hände nach ihm  
ausstreckten, die Gesichter zu hässlichen Fratzen verzogen und mit Augen, in denen die Schwärze einer sternenlosen Nacht lag. Dieser Ort war verflucht und seines Bleibens nicht  
lange.

Schnell durchmaß Gollum die alten Gassen, immer auf der Hut, obwohl sich nichts Lebendiges  
zeigte, den alles beherrschenden Turm im Augenwinkel, dessen Schein ein böses Omen und  
eine Warnung war.  
Er kam an das andere Ende der Stadt, dessen natürliche Mauer ein spitzer Gipfel des  
Schattengebirges war. Man hatte den Fels in seiner ursprünglichen Form belassen - nur an  
wenigen Stellen war er geformt worden, und diese Stellen weckten Gollums Interesse.

Er schlich sich an eine von ihnen näher heran. Sie entpuppte sich als geschickt angelegte Treppe,  
die kaum als solche auszumachen war, denn ihre Stufen waren schmal, sehr steil und bewusst  
uneben gehalten. Einem flüchtigen Blick entging ihr Geheimnis.  
Gollum zögerte nicht lange, kurz sah er sich aufmerksam um, dann huschte er an die Treppe  
heran und hinauf; froh, die Stadt hinter sich lassen zu können.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Treppe führte Gollum auf einen waagerechten Gang vielleicht neunzig Fuß oberhalb Minas Morguls. Der Gang war zunächst eng und fast beklemmend, denn die Felswände, die er durchschnitt, ragten weit und bedrohlich in den dunklen Himmel; zudem war der Weg gewunden und viele auf ihm verstreute Steinbrocken unterschiedlicher Größe erschwerten das Gehen. Nach und nach jedoch wurde er breiter und schließlich endete er an einem geräumigen Felsplateau von beachtlichem Durchmesser. Hier oben gab es sogar Bäume – schattenhafte Umrisse in der ausklingenden Nacht. Sie standen in großen und ausgedehnten Gruppen beieinander, gaben sich gegenseitig Schutz vor Wind und Wetter, hielten sich auf einer dünnen Bodenschicht und hatten ihre Wurzeln tief in das lockere Gestein gegraben, das von Wasseradern durchzogen war. Sie waren nicht schön anzusehen, aber doch ein Zeichen von Leben und Gedeihen in der trostlosen und finsteren Gegend, zu der das Schattengebirge wieder geworden war, seit sich der Namenlose im Osten erneut regte.

Gollum hielt auf eine der Baumgruppen zu. Vielleicht gab es dort etwas Essbares; zumindest aber einen Platz, um einige Stunden zu rasten. Mit Freude vernahmen Gollums feine Ohren die Geräusche der Nacht, die er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Sie ließen ihn ruhiger und sicherer werden. Leise begab er sich zwischen die Bäume, achtete darauf, die morschen Äste nicht zu berühren, die den Boden bedeckten und fand eine hoch aufragende Wurzel, unter die er kriechen konnte. Dort legte er sich nieder, und kaum dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, kam ein traumloser Schlaf über ihn.

Als er erwachte zog bereits wieder die Dunkelheit herauf. Gollum schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf; selten zuvor hatte er einen so tiefen Schlaf gehabt - und wäre sein leerer Magen nicht gewesen, der ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er lange nichts zu sich genommen hatte, so wäre er einfach liegen geblieben.  
Aber er raffte sich auf, der harte Klumpen in seinen Eingeweiden ließ ihm keine Wahl.

Gollum sah sich aufmerksam um, etwas Essbare konnte er jedoch nicht entdecken. Er lauschte angestrengt, doch die Geräusche, die ihn am frühen Morgen hier noch begrüßt hatten, waren verstummt. Eine erdrückende Stille lag über dem Felsplateau, die Gollum kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er fühlte sich beobachtet von brennenden und gnadenlosen Augen.

Rasch riss er etwas Rinde von dem Baum, unter dessen Wurzel er geruht hatte, um sie zu verzehren, denn sie war besser als gar nichts. Doch als die Rinde mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Knacken brach, bereute er seine Handlung. Der Laut hallte durch die Bäume und Gollum war überzeugt, dass man ihn sehr weit hatte hören können.

Atemlos hielt er inne ...  
Rechts von ihm, ein gutes Stück entfernt, aber doch nahe genug, um ihn erschreckt herumfahren zu lassen, raschelte es im kärglichen Blätterdach der Bäume, als streife ein lauer Wind durch die Kronen. Im Zwielicht sah Gollum plötzlich, wie sich etwas zwischen den breiten Stämmen bewegte. Was es war blieb ihm verborgen, aber es ängstigte ihn derart, dass er den dringenden Wunsch verspürte zu fliehen. Gollums Taktik bestand in der Regel aus Heimlichkeit. Er war ein Meister der Tarnung und des Verbergens, und seine Fähigkeiten hatten ihm bisher immer gute Dienste geleistet.

Jetzt jedoch schrie eine innere Stimme ihm pausenlos zu, dass es nur eins gab: davonzulaufen, so schnell er konnte.  
Gollum warf das Stück Baumrinde fort und setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Rauschen der Blätter hinter ihm verstummte für einen Augenblick, aber dann erklang es von Neuem; diesmal noch stärker und als Gollum einen Blick über die Schulter wagte, verschwammen die Schatten dort zu einem seltsamem Kreis, in dessen Mitte sich eine hohe und schlanke Gestalt befand. Gollum hetzte vorwärts, das namenlose Grauen im Genick, das mit kalten Klauen nach seiner Seele griff. Er lief zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, ohne Ziel und ohne Sinn, kopflos vor dem fliehend, was sich an seine Fersen geheftet hatte. Es kam näher und näher, trieb ihn an und ließ ihn schließlich straucheln. Gollum stürzte zu Boden, riss krachend totes Geäst mit sich und überschlug sich mehrmals, bis ein großer Baumstumpf seinen Fall stoppte. Benommen schüttelte Gollum den Kopf, seine Hände und Knie waren zerkratzt von scharfen Steinen und trockenen Ästen. Die Wunden brannten, obwohl sie nicht tief waren. Schnell wollte Gollum sich aufraffen und seine Flucht fortsetzen, doch eine unsichtbare Hand hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, presste ihn gnadenlos auf die Erde hinab, und so sehr er sich auch um eine Bewegung bemühte, konnte er nicht von dannen kommen. Einzig den Kopf vermochte er zu drehen, und dies tat er gegen seinen Willen.

Im Zwielicht der jungen Nacht, die diesmal nicht wolkenverhangen, doch auch nicht sternenklar war, weil ein feiner Nebel über die Hochebene kroch, erblickten seine scharfen Augen zunächst nichts, doch er wusste, dass sein Verfolger da war. Die Anwesenheit von etwas abgrundtief Bösem erdrückte ihn fast, und nun spielte nicht einmal mehr der seltsame Wind mit den welken Blätter, die an den traurig anzusehenden Bäumen hingen, die sich ihren Platz in den unwirtlichen Höhen des Schattengebirges erkämpft hatten.

Gollum schöpfte leise Atem und versuchte eine Hand zu bewegen.  
Ein hässliches Zischen drang aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihm und mit einem Male war ein Schatten dort, finsterer noch als eine sternenlose Nacht. Schwere Gewänder schleiften über den Boden. Gollum sah, dass der Schatten eine menschliche Gestalt hatte, aber das war das einzige, was seine Augen ihm zu verraten bereit waren, denn wann immer er sich mühte mit widerwilliger Neugier Genaueres zu erkennen, verschwamm der Schemen vor seinen Augen, verschmolz mit der Umgebung, nur um einen Lidschlag später wieder erschreckend wirklich zu sein.

Das Wesen in den dunklen Gewändern näherte sich langsam und schwankend, und nun begann Gollum gegen den Griff, der ihn hielt, mit aller Macht anzukämpfen. Ihn beherrschte nur noch der Gedanke an Flucht. Als sich Kälte in sein Herz und seinen Verstand bohrte, brachte er ein ersticktes Wimmern hervor, schnell verschloss er seine Seele und suchte Schutz bei seinem Schatz, indem er sich an den Ring klammerte, obwohl er ihn nicht mehr besaß; allein die Erinnerung half ihm ein wenig, gegen das namenlose Grauen zu bestehen, das von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte.

Überrascht spürte Gollum Verwirrung und Unsicherheit in dem geisterhaften Wesen, das sich über ihn beugte und dabei eine tödliche Kälte aussandte. Trotz des Entsetzens und der Angst, die sich wie eiserne Bänder um seine Brust legten, verlor Gollum das Bewusstsein nicht, als der Schwarze Atem ihn streifte.  
Jedoch wünschte er sich in die Wärme des Vergessens gleiten zu können, als er in glühende Augen sah, die von einem inneren Feuer erleuchtet waren und ihn durchbohrten, als sei sein Körper ein Nichts. Wer vermochte zu sagen, was die Kreatur ihm anzutun gedachte? Er zitterte wie die Blätter eines Baumes im Sturm, aber durch seinen Willen konnte er sich nicht weiter regen.

Er hörte, wie das schreckliche Wesen Laute ausstieß und mit Grausen sah er, dass eine gepanzerte Klaue nach ihm ausgestreckt wurde, sie kam näher und näher ...  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei riss Gollum aus seiner Starre. Er war aus der Ferne erklungen, dort, wo die verfallene Stadt war. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Gollum etwas Ähnliches vernommen. Die hohe Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wider und ließ ihn schier verrückt werden.

Die Gestalt über ihm wich plötzlich in einer hastigen Bewegung zurück, Gollum meinte sie lauschen zu sehen und dann fauchte sie etwas unter der weiten Kapuze ihres Mantels hervor. Gollum glaubte Worte zu hören, aber er verstand sie nicht - und mit einem Male war er allein. Der Schatten, der auf seinem Geist und seinem Körper gelegen hatte zog von dannen, mit der schwarzen Kreatur, die von einem Augenblick zum anderen das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben schien.

Gollum raffte sich auf. Er wollte so viel Abstand wie nur irgend möglich zu dem Gestalt gewordenen Grauen gewinnen, das über ihn gekommen war. Blindlings folgte er seinem Instinkt und sah nicht, wohin er floh.  
Spät in der Nacht fand Gollum sich an einer engen Felsspalte wieder. Sie führte steil hinauf, im Durchmesser etwa so breit wie Gollums Körper.  
Er zögerte nicht lange, seine schlanken Finger und starken Zehen fanden ausreichend Halt, damit er emporklettern konnte. Er kam an einen kleinen Vorsprung, unweit des Berggipfels; dort harrte er erschöpft aus.

Nach einer Weile ging sein Atem regelmäßiger und er sah sich um. Vielleicht zehn Fuß über ihm befand sich weiterer Vorsprung in der Felswand, der seine Neugier weckte, so dass er nach oben kletterte. Dort fand er eine schmale Öffnung. Vorsichtig spähte er hinein. Seine Augen durchmaßen die Finsternis im Inneren des Berges, doch er sah nicht genug. So beschloss er zu warten, bis der Tag anbrach. Auch war er zu müde, um sich weiter nach oben zu wagen, und die Angst steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Nur langsam glitt er in einen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen hinüber; immer auf der Hut ...

Bei Anbruch des Tages erwachte er. Die Ruhe hatte seine Kräfte wieder erstarken lassen, er fühlte sich weniger verängstigt, und zum ersten Mal seit langem begrüßte er die Strahlen der Sonne, die an den Gipfeln des Schattengebirges wie ein zartroter Schleier emporkrochen. Sie vertrieben die Schrecken der Nacht. Im Lichte des jungen Tages wandte Gollum sich wieder der Felsspalte zu. Nun konnte er erkennen, dass sie in den Berg hineinführte wie ein natürlicher Weg. Ohne zu zögern zwängte Gollum sich durch die kleine Öffnung. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er der Spalte folgen musste, also tat er es.

Bald fand er sich erneut in der Finsternis, denn der Weg beschrieb eine sanfte Kehre nach rechts und führte langsam nach unten. Gollum tastete sich jetzt aufmerksam vor, beide Hände an den Fels rechts und links neben sich gelegt. So kam er ein gutes Stück weiter. Und mit einem Mal erschien ein schwaches Licht vor ihm, es leuchtete um eine Biegung und flackerte ein wenig, so dass Gollum annahm, dass es von einer Fackel stammte.

Noch vorsichtiger als bisher schlich er weiter, spähte um den Fels und fand sich an einem tiefen Abgrund wieder. Der Berg war förmlich gespalten, sein Gipfel hatte einen Riss, der weit hinab reichte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Treppe, die in regelmäßigen Abständen von Fackeln beschienen wurde. Die Treppe schlängelte sich einige Meter am Abgrund entlang und verschwand dann im Felsen, genauso, wie sie einige Fuß weiter unten aus dem Fels kam.

Diesmal zögerte Gollum nicht, so wie er es an der zerborstenen Brücke Minas Morguls getan hatte - er sprang einfach. Sein mächtiger Satz reichte gerade aus, um ihn in die Reichweite der Treppe zu bringen. Er griff nach der Seite einer Stufe, erhaschte sie mit Mühe, krallte sich in dem Gestein fest und unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sein Körper schmerzhaft an den Felsen prallte. Kleine Gesteinsbrocken wirbelten auf und fielen in die schwarze Tiefe des Abgrunds.

Gollum zog sich empor und verharrte einen Augenblick unschlüssig. Sollte er der Treppe nach oben oder nach unten folgen? Er wusste, dass er sich knapp unterhalb des Berggipfels befinden musste, den er zu überqueren suchte. Deshalb entschied er sich für den Weg nach oben. Gollum hoffte inständig, dass der Pfad durch den Berg nur wenig begangen wurde, denn hier konnte er sich kaum erfolgreich verstecken, es sei denn, es gab Nischen im Fels.

Aber nun war er hier, und etwas anderes, als weiterzugehen, blieb ihm nicht übrig. Er folgte der Treppe, bis sie im Fels verschwand, und die Dunkelheit brach wieder über ihn herein.  
Offensichtlich fand man es unnötig, den ganzen Weg mit Fackeln zu beleuchten - nur der gefährliche Abschnitt am Abgrund war derart gesichert. Gollum konnte es nur recht sein. Die undurchdringliche Schwärze verbarg ihn, er schlich lautlos dahin, tastete sich an den glatten Felswänden entlang, die ihn umgaben und kam so stetig voran.

Es gab einige Stellen, an denen sich große Löcher rechts von ihm in der Wand auftaten. Er fühlte einen winzigen Luftzug, wenn er auf ein solches Loch stieß, noch bevor seine Hände ins Leere griffen. Beim ersten Mal wäre er fast in eine dieser Öffnungen gefallen, aber da er sich außerordentlich vorsichtig bewegte, kam er mit dem Schrecken davon.

Die Löcher beunruhigten ihn. Sie schienen den ganzen Berg zu durchziehen und auch eine Verbindung nach draußen zu haben, wenn man die Luftbewegungen bedachte. Aber dieser Hauch brachte einen fürchterlichen Gestank mit sich. Gollum rümpfte die Nase, selbst er, der kaum noch empfindlich war, spürte Übelkeit in seinen Eingeweiden. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Gerüchen der Verwesung und des Todes.

Gollum hechtete förmlich an diesen Löchern vorbei, froh, wenn er eines hinter sich ließ. Der Weg führte ihn immer noch nach oben; aber endlich verlief er einige Zeit eben und unvermittelt wieder hinab. Gollum hatte den Scheitelpunkt des Berges überwunden. Mit neuem Mut machte er sich an den Abstieg und glaubte fest daran, dass der Weg ihn an sein Ziel führen würde.


End file.
